


an allowed moment of vulnerability

by lesbiyawn



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: (like very minor. just in the beginning), Awkward Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiyawn/pseuds/lesbiyawn
Summary: You take whatever moments of bliss you can in the apocalypse and you hold them close.Clementine thinks she’s lucked out with this one.





	an allowed moment of vulnerability

_The cold locker room floor. The unsettling crush signifying the end of a life. The anguished cries of a terrified daughter._

_The life slowing draining out of both mother and son though only one is dying. The gunshot - no, two - ringing out through the forest. The tear-soaked face of a lonesome father._

_The fear gripping her heart. The bloodstain blossoming across his chest like a poisonous flower. The shaking body of a sobbing lover._

_The sharp cracks of sheets of ice. The cold surrounding her, choking her. The face of a friend descending into the depths._

_The anger brewing inside her at the betrayal. The sudden pain in her chest as darkness clouds her vision. The numbness of the panicked yells around her._

_The quaking hands as she pulls the trigger. The limp way the body of a friend falls. The cries of a baby, never abandoned._

_The many glaring eyes on her. The second chance, ripped from her arms. The voice of a child beckoning for loyalty._

_The last sight of her parents. The eyes she once looked to for hope now begging her for his end. The sound and sight she will never forget as she brings this chapter to a close._

Clementine jerks awake, her body soaked in a cold sweat. Her hands fly to her chest to feel the rapid thumping of her heart. Nightmares. Never went away.

Her eyes dart around the room, immediately finding the closed door to the right of the sleeping bag she lays in. _Always find a way out_.

Her arms try to reach for the knife under her pillow but an arm catches her wrist. Her eyebrows furrow as she prepares to fight off her assailant.

“Clem,” Violet voice soothes her nerves, compelling her to relax. “Shh. You’re okay.”

Clementine meets her green eyes, feeling her heart slow its pace gradually. She nods and releases the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“S-sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Violet lets go of her wrist. She pretends she doesn’t miss the loss of contact.

Violet shakes her head. “Nah, it’s alright. I was already awake.”

Clementine tilts her head. “Can’t sleep either?”

Violet frowns and drops her eyes to the ground. “No.”

Clementine wants to speak but she still feels cotton in her mouth. The weight of her memories is too much to bear. Instead, she distracts herself with the room around them.

She thinks it was some kind of convenience store but it certainly lacks any convenience now. All the shelves have either been picked clean or toppled over to crush walkers. The back room was barricaded but they managed to find an entrance from a hole in the outside.

It doesn’t quite fit the bill for safety but nothing does anymore. The area was clear of walkers and seemed to be devoid of life. That was the best they could ask for.

Their supply run was turning up to be a bust. They had managed to salvage a few canned vegetables in a nearby grocery store before they were overwhelmed by walkers. She had yet to check their expiration dates but she prayed they were edible. If the others failed to catch enough food, they would be living off limited rations for the unforeseeable future.

The small saving grace of their trip was the comic book Violet had found during their perimeter check of the grocery store. Majority of the colors had faded and whoever read it would be in for one long cliffhanger but it offered them some joy. Violet had told her to give it to AJ to practice his reading. They both knew the comic book was better for entertainment than education but neither of them said it.

Clementine reaches into her bag resting at the foot of her sleeping bag and pulls out the comic book. There is the wild image of a fight between dinosaurs and a robot with brazen font reading _Super Dinosaur_ across the top.

She can’t help the small laugh that escapes her. She can feel Violet’s eyes on her and glances back. Violet is looking between her and the comic book in her hands.

“There was a boy I knew who told me about this.” She explains to Violet, a melancholic smile gracing her lips. “He was a weird kid. I teased him a bit. I thought it was funny.” Her fingers ran along the pages, skimming across their edges. “It makes complete sense he liked this comic.”

Violet doesn’t ask what happened to him. Clementine is grateful.

“It looks dumb.”

She gives a laugh at Violet’s bluntness. Violet gives her a side smirk.

“Yeah. It does.” Clementine opens the first page and her eyes dance across the panels before her. She smiles when Violet starts to move closer, peeking over her shoulder as she flips through.

“Slow down.” Violet says quietly, close to her ear.

She ignores the delightful shiver it sends up her spine. “Oh but I thought it was dumb?”

“Yeah, well,” Violet avoids her gaze. “I can’t make fun of it if you’re speeding through.”

Clementine chuckles. “Right.”

They take a few moments to read from the beginning, Clementine finding herself much more amused with Violet’s growing interest than the comic itself.

As she turns the next page, she hears Violet scoff.

“That’s stupid.” Clementine nods her head along, ready to joke about the laughable plot when Violet makes her head turn. “Derek’s plan makes no sense. How can he expect the two of the them to take down that big dinosaur in their little suits?”

Clementine holds in a laugh, watching as she rolls her eyes. When Clementine has yet to turn the page, Violet gives her an expectant look and nudges her.

She abides by her order and begins flipping the pages again. Violet moves closer and closer with each panel until the battle unfolding before them reaches its climax.

Violet lets out an audible gasp. “Oh shit.” Her voice is quiet but Clementine can hear the excitement in it as clear as day.

Her hand comes over to where Clementine’s hand rests. Clementine swears she feels a spark and the two of them immediately stop. Their hesitation doesn’t last, however. Violet turns the next few pages with her, the two of them avoiding eye contact.

As the issue ends, Violet furrows her eyebrows. She frantically flips through the remaining pages, letting out a frustrated sigh at the big letters on the final page that spell out “Don’t miss the next issue!”

“What’s a matter, Vi?” Clementine asked, no longer bothering to hide her shit-eating grin. “Dying to know what happens next?”

Violet huffs and crosses her arms but doesn’t back away from Clementine. Her cheeks seem rosier but she wonders if it’s just from the setting sunlight through the windows.

Clementine slides the comic book back into her bag. “Just make sure you don’t spoil it for AJ.” She sits back, putting her hands out on the floor behind her. She smirks at Violet, still hunched over and avoiding her gaze. “I guess you and Duck would’ve been better friends than I thought.”

“Is that the weird kid? I’m not weird.”

Clementine laughs. “Okay.”

Violet looks at her with a frown but she can tell it’s too forced to fit her natural demeanor. She’s trying to fight a smile.

“You know, Duck was nice, too. And he was brave, even if I didn’t always think so. I thought we wouldn’t get along but all I had to do was get to know him.” Clementine gave Violet a sweet smile. “A little like some else I know.”

Violet gives her another huff but a smile accompanies it.

“And I bet he looked up to me like I was some kind of hero. He probably thought he was my less cool sidekick. Just like you!”

Clementine laughs as she feels Violet shove the brim of her hat down into her face.

“You’re a dork. I’m totally the hero.”

Clementine lifts her hat to see Violet trying to hide her wide smile. She puts the hat down next to her and blows a wisp of hair from her face.

“Is that so? And who was it that came in and brought the biggest load of food Ericson’s ever seen?”

Violet scoffs. “It was a team effort. You said so yourself.”

Clementine shrugs. “Maybe but I was the one who found the stash.”

“Yeah and destroyed half of it.” She smirked at Clementine. “And then nearly got herself killed. If anything, you’re the damsel in distress.”

Clementine chuckles and sits up. “Yeah?”

Violet challenges her, leaning in with her smirk. “Yeah.”

Clementine opens her mouth to jest but stops herself, realizing how close Violet’s face is to her own. She can feel her soft breaths on her face and see the glint in her eyes.

The glint quickly disappears as Violet shares in Clementine’s realization. Her eyes widen and lips part but she doesn’t pull away.

Only a few seconds pass but Clementine counts each one with her rapid heartbeat. She feels like her hands are suddenly clammy.

Her eyes drop to Violet’s lips and she knows there is no going back. When she lifts her eyes to meet Violet’s, she catches them glancing at her own lips. Their eyes finally meet and Violet opens her mouth to speak but she grows quiet when Clementine places a hand on her cheek.

Clementine clears her throat. “C-can I, y’know...?” She trails off but Violet understands her.

She nods.

With what little experience she has, Clementine closes her eyes and leans forward.

Their noses bump awkwardly and their lips don’t quite meet at first, but the two of them shuffle around to fix it.

Violet’s lips are chapped, just like her own. And there aren’t any fireworks in her brain or any life changing realizations.

But her whole body feels warm and nice and _right_.

Violet hums as Clementine strokes her cheek and she finds herself trying to deepen the kiss. She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do but when she feels Violet’s hands grip her jacket, she decides anything is worth finding out how.

She leans in further or maybe Violet pulls her closer. Violet moves her lips against hers and she follows suit. Clementine starts feeling lightheaded and she doesn’t know if it’s from the breathtaking way Violet is kissing her or the lack of oxygen. With one final stroke of her cheek, the two part to gather their breath.

Violet’s face is a deep pink and she knows her own cheeks must be darkening with each moment. The biggest smile Clementine has ever seen is plastered on Violet’s face, her eyes trained on her own.

“You were. . .pretty good at that.” Violet says with the softest voice Clementine’s heard from her.

“Even with the messy beginning?” She asks with a smile.

Violet gives a breathy laugh. “We could always try again.”

Clementine quirks an eyebrow. “Oh? So eager to kiss me again?”

She gives a good natured eye roll. “Oh shut up.” Violet’s hand snakes its way to the back of her neck and pulls her back into a kiss.

Clementine lets herself slip back into bliss. She soon forgets she even had a nightmare.

By the time she and Violet finally stop with their short pecks and much longer kisses, the sun has set completely.

Violet moves her sleeping bag closer to Clementine’s. They awkwardly shift into a position where they can both share the space, dealing with a few kicks and smacks in the process. They don’t share any words on how they should sleep but the way Violet has pushed her back against Clementine is telling enough.

She slips her arm around Violet and worms her way closer. She still isn’t sure if she’s doing everything right, but the contented noise that escapes Violet eases her nerves.

She tries to adjust herself so she doesn’t have a mouthful of Violet’s hair - no one told her cuddling could be so awkward. Her movement must tickle Violet, however, as she hears the other girl giggle.

Clementine can tell Violet is blushing and grins against her shoulder.

“That was adorable.”

“S-shut up,” Violet mumbles into her hands. “You didn’t hear anything.”

“Sure thing, Vi.” Clementine squeezes her tight, laughing when she lets out a gasp. “I’ll pretend I have no idea you’re ticklish.”

“You better,” Violet warns in the most threatening voice she can muster. “Or you’ll be dealing with a lot of elbows and kicks.”

“I thought this whole thing was supposed to be comfortable.”

“It is. For the little spoon, anyway.”

Clementine scoffs into Violet’s shoulder. “I wasn’t aware I had a choice in the matter.”

“You didn’t.” Clementine looks up to see Violet’s smirk, just visible in the faint moonlight.

She gives a small shake of her head as she closes her eyes. A comfortable silence falls between them. Clementine can feel Violet’s soft heartbeat. It’s grounding. This is real. She won’t let this be taken from her.

“Good night, Clem.” Violet’s voice is huskier, starting to be overcome with sleep.

“Good night, Vi.”

There is a smile on Clementine’s lips as she drifts into a slumber.

_Heart beating fast - but not out of fear. A pleasant warmth in her chest. A sweet taste on her lips. A familiar laugh against her skin. Happiness, for the first time in a long time._

**Author's Note:**

> The Super Dinosaur comic in question is issue #5. And yes, I totally did buy it for 2 dollars just for this fic. I’ll admit, it was a decent read even though it didn’t make a lick of sense to me.
> 
> If it wasn’t made clear, the moments in Clem’s nightmare are Larry’s death in the meat locker, Duck and Katjaa’s death, Omid’s death, Clem’s fall into the lake/Luke’s death, Clem’s gunshot wound, Kenny’s death, losing AJ to the New Frontier, and seeing her parents as walkers/Lee’s death. Our girl has been through too much.


End file.
